


Ada Om Thomas

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: Si Dedek takut kalau monster di kamarnya menyerang Ayah Mark, jadi ia segera mengadu pada Papa Yukhei.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Ada Om Thomas

“Ayaaah!”

“Eh—hey, hey, _baby_ ,” Yukhei sesegera mungkin menggendong putranya dan membawanya ke ruangan lain—jauh dari kamar di mana kini Ayah Mark sedang terlelap. Dari wajahnya nampak bahwa Mark begitu kelelahan. “Kenapa, sayang? Mimpi buruk, hm?” tanya Yukhei.

Putra mereka—yang masih berusia empat tahun itu—mengangguk, ia memeluk leher Yukhei erat-erat, jemari mungilnya meremas kemeja Yukhei.

Ahh, dia memang masih mengenakan setelan kantornya. Hampir jam dua belas malam dan baru sampai di rumah. Yukhei selalu merasa bersalah karena ketidakhadirannya di rumah bahkan di akhir pekan.

Sebenarnya tidak pernah ada yang memerintahkannya untuk bekerja keras, tapi ia pikir, selagi masih mampu, lebih baik melakukannya sekeras mungkin.

Juga putra mereka tahun ini sudah masuk _pre-school playgroup_ , memikirkan putranya yang tumbuh besar membuatnya antusias sekaligus cemas, karena kini buah hati mereka mulai mandiri untuk berinteraksi dengan banyak orang asing selain anggota keluarga.

“Papa! Ada monster!” Putranya menggeliat histeris dalam dekapannya, jagoan si Ayah mulai bisa mengeja huruf R dengan jelas.

Yukhei membelai punggung sang buah hati sambil membisikkan, “Sshhh, jangan teriak-teriak, dek, nanti si Ayah bangun.”

“Ada monster di kamar, ihhh, Papa!” Ikut-ikutan berbisik meski masih heboh. “Cepet! Nanti kalau monsternya nyerang Ayah Mark gimana?!”

Yukhei menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh karena gemas pada ucapan putranya, ia tetap ingin menganggap putranya serius, apa lagi dengan bagaimana anak itu nampak ketakutan.

“Oke, monsternya biar Papa usir. Dedek mau ikut Papa ngusir monsternya gak?”

Anak itu mengangguk.

Papa Yukhei menyisir helai rambut putranya yang agak lepek karena keringat, ia perlahan melangkah mendekat lagi ke kamar sang buah hati—yang menghadap kamar Yukhei dan Mark. Langkahnya mengendap-endap, putra mereka seketika bergidik ngeri dalam dekapan Yukhei.

“Papa ..., hati-hati.”

“Iya, sayang.”

“Pa, bentar!” Tiba-tiba putranya menggeliat karena ingin diturunkan, dan ketika buah hatinya diturunkan ke lantai, kaki mungilnya berlari cepat ke arah ruang televisi. Ia kemudian kembali dengan Tuan Haechie, alias boneka Teddy Bear besar berkostum pembajak laut yang sedang menggenggam pedang-pedangan kecil.

“Oke, siap, Pa.” Bisik putra Yukhei sambil menggiring Tuan Haechie yang besarnya hampir menyaingi tubuhnya. Ia pun kembali dalam gendongan si Papa.

Ketika Yukhei membuka pintu kamar putranya pelan, ia tentu saja tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Wah, kamarnya gelap, hanya dibantu oleh cahaya dari lampu tidurnya di sudut ruangan. Uhm ..., oke, _somehow_ Yukhei jadi ikutan takut, tiba-tiba jadi paranoid karena ini kan biasanya awal dari film horor keluarga; kalau Mark menyaksikan peristiwa ini, pasti Yukhei digodai habis-habisan; _makanya jangan kelamaan di kantor, Pa. Jadi penakut gini kan kamu._

“Papa, itu deket tempat bobo Dedek!” Desis putranya, ia spontan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tengkuk leher Yukhei dan memeluknya erat ketika mereka makin mendekat, genggaman tangan masih tidak lepas dari Tuan Haechie.

Mereka mendekat, dan Yukhei mulai dapat melihat sesuatu ..., ya, ternyata memang ada sesuatu, tapi masih belum jelas. Jadi ia lebih mendekat ..., dan mendekat ... hingga akhirnya—

“ _WAAHHHH_!!!”

“Ayaaah!!!”

Spontan putra mereka ikutan menjerit, dikejutkan oleh si Papa yang berseru histeris duluan begitu keras dan tiba-tiba. Anak itu langsung menangis di tempat, tidak peduli kalau bisa membangunkan si Ayah yang pasti lelah sudah seharian mengurusnya.

Aduh ….

Ya …, habisnya bagaimana tidak kaget dihadapkan pada buku cerita dengan sampul berwajah Thomas dari “ _Thomas & Friends_” ...? Ini pasti merupakan salah satu hadiah ulang tahun putranya dari temannya, karena Yukhei tidak ingat kalau putranya menggemari Thomas & Friends.

“Sayang, kenapa?”

Lalu lampu kamarnya menyala, nampak Mark sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, tubuh lesunya disandarkan di sana, tampilan wajahnya jelas-jelas memberitahu mereka bahwa ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

“Aya—Ayaaaahh!!!” Si Dedek langsung saja ngacir ke pelukan Ayah Mark sambil masih menangis ketakutan, pipi bulatnya begitu merona karenanya.

Mark yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut segera berlutut dan membawa putranya dalam dekapan erat. Sang buah hati mengubur wajahnya ke pundaknya.

“Maaf, sayang, Papa kaget.” Yukhei mengambil Tuan Haechie yang sempat terdampar di lantai, satu tangan lagi mencoba memperlihatkan buku cerita Thomas & Friends-nya pada si Dedek. “Bukan apa-apa, tuhhh. Liat siapa nih, si Thomas, kan?”

“Thomas, dek. Itu Thomas yang tadi Ayah ceritain.” Mark mencoba membantu.

Tapi, ya, namanya juga sudah terlanjur kaget. Putranya tidak menggubris orang tuanya sama sekali, juga tidak kunjung meredakan tangisannya, jadi Mark membawa si Dedek ke ruang televisi di mana di sana terdapat sofa panjang yang nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Masih memangku makhluk mungil kesayangannya sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya untuk menenangkan, Mark bersandar ke sofanya dengan helaan napas yang panjang; ingin segera terlelap lagi.

“Kamu tadi kenapa teriak segala, Pa?” Tanya Mark, dari nada bicaranya jelas bahwa ia sedang jengkel namun tetap mencoba untuk tenang.

“Tadi kaget, kupikir emang bener ada apa gitu.”

Mark hanya menghela napas panjang lagi sebagai responnya, ia memejam matanya yang masih terasa perih karena kantuk. Oke, kepalanya mulai terasa nyeri berdenyut lagi.

“Bukan apa-apa, dek, tadi mah si Thomas.” Mark mencoba lagi untuk meredakan tangis putranya, ia merasa kasihan membayangkan betapa terkejutnya si Dedek menyaksikan Papa Yukhei heboh sendiri.

Terlihat Yukhei berlutut di samping sofa untuk menyejajarkan dirinya dengan dua orang tersayangnya. “Maafin Papa, dek ...,” bisik Yukhei sambil ikut membelai punggung putranya, “tadi Papa kaget. Thomas-nya udah gak ada, hilang, udah Papa usir.”

Kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat si Dedek berpaling pada Yukhei, wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata membuat hati Yukhei dan Mark terenyuh. “Papa, jangan diusir om Thomas-nya ....”

 _Eh, gimana …._ “Kenapa jangan diusir, dek? Bukannya tadi takut?”

Anak kecil itu menggeleng. “Dedek gak takut sama om Thomas.”

“Terus kenapa jangan diusir?”

“Kata Ayah kalau musim hujan, di luar kan dingin, nanti—nanti om Thomas-nya sakit .... Nginep aja kayak om Hendery, Pa.”

Mark menatap Yukhei dan putra mereka bergantian, lalu tersenyum dan mengecup gemas pipi si Dedek.

Yukhei kali ini tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh. Ia hapus garis air mata dari wajah putranya, dan berkata, “Oh, siap, kapten. Enggak jadi Papa usir.” Lalu Yukhei sedikit meneriakkan, “Om Thomas, jangan pergi kata Dedek! Nginep aja katanya!”

Lalu Mark menguap, si Dedek pun ikut-ikutan menguap deh, sesi menangisnya sudah berhenti. Menyaksikan hal tersebut, Yukhei bangkit dan sudah membuka kedua tangannya untuk mengambil alih gendongan putra mereka.

“Mau bobonya sama Ayah!” Kata si Dedek cepat sebelum Papa Yukhei dapat menggendongnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher Mark.

“Dedek gak kangen sama Papa?” Jujur, Yukhei beneran sedih karena anaknya lebih memilih untuk dininabobokan oleh Mark. Mereka akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu karena kesibukan Yukhei.

Namun terdengar suara pilu si Dedek yang berkata, “Kangen Papa ....”

“Sini bobonya sama Papa.” Yukhei membuka lagi tangannya lebih lebar.

“Gak mau, ah, Papa penakut.”

Mark dan Yukhei spontan tertawa pada komentar itu, dan melihat kedua orang tuanya tertawa, si Dedek sudah tidak setakut dan sesedih sebelumnya, namun ia tetap melekat pada Ayah Mark.

“Ya, udah tidur di sini aja. Gelar kasur gitu atau apa.” Nada bicara Mark mulai melantur, ia memejam matanya lagi, tidak mengindahkan putranya yang kini memainkan pipi Mark.

“ _Yes_! _Camping_ di rumah!” Seru si Dedek antusias, suasana hatinya kembali ceria, seperti lupa pada insiden om Thomas yang mengejutkannya.

 _Damn …,_ padahal tadinya Yukhei ingin punya waktu berduaan dengan Mark. Sudah lama mereka tidak bermesraan di rumah, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yukhei sempat membayangkan hal apa saja yang ingin dilakukan dan diobrolkan dengan Mark hanya berduaan, tanpa harus menahan diri.

Tapi, yaaa, harus ditunda lagi karena si Dedek kecil ini. Ah, selain rindu pada putranya, Yukhei juga rindu pada Mark.

“ _Sorry_.” Bisik Yukhei, kali ini hanya diperuntukkan pada Mark, ia kemudian membungkuk untuk mengecup kening sang suami. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yukhei mempersiapkan tempat tidur yang digelar di ruang televisi.

Belum juga lima menit Ayah Mark meninabobokan si Dedek, anak itu sudah memejam matanya di atas kasur sambil memeluk Tuan Haechie. Terlihat Mark masih terjaga, ia sedang berbaring di samping putranya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

“Udah makan kamu?” tanya Mark pada Yukhei bisik-bisik, ia lalu mengusap-usap punggung putranya ketika bergerak dalam tidurnya.

“Belum,” jawab Yukhei sambil menatapi tudung saji di meja makan.

“Masih ada tumis kangkung, pepes tahu, sama tadi beli tempe mendoan pas jemput si Dedek, tinggal diangetin aja.” Bagian akhir kalimatnya agak digumamkan oleh Mark karena nampak ia akhirnya bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Sungguh, Yukhei begitu salut pada Mark yang harus bekerja dua kali lebih keras di rumah, dan tetap sanggup menjamin kenyamanan semua anggota keluarganya. Aduh, Yukhei gak tahu lagi seberuntung apa bisa dianugerahi Mark sebagai pasangan dalam hidupnya.

“Oke, makasih, Mark Lee sayangku.”

Mata Mark yang sudah terpejam seketika terbuka kembali dan dihadapkan pada Yukhei yang sedang berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak memanggil dengan panggilan-panggilan manis seperti ketika masa pacaran.

Bukan berarti mereka kehilangan bumbu-bumbu romantis dalam hubungan mereka, hanya saja karena begitu terbiasa dengan panggilan “Ayah” dan “Papa” untuk mengajari si Dedek, justru Mark kini merasa canggung dengan panggilan sayang.

“Habis makan jangan langsung tiduran, Pa.” Lalu memejamkan lagi matanya dan tidak mendengar Yukhei merespon untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya merasakan ada kecupan di pelipis. “Oh, iya, jangan lupa matiin lampu kamar si Dedek.” Kata Mark untuk yang terakhir kalinya di malam itu karena kantuknya tak tertahankan lagi.

Yukhei harus makan malam dulu dan hanya kuat memberi jeda setengah jam sebelum akhirnya berbaring di samping si Dedek. Anak itu sempat terbangun ketika merasakan kehadiran Papa Yukhei, sehingga ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih melekat pada Papanya.

Hm, dalam keadaan mengantuk, ia pandangi wajah Mark dan putra mereka yang sedang nampak damai dalam tidurnya. Membuat hatinya sedikit bergetar karena inilah yang Yukhei rindukan; momen-momen hangat bersama keluarganya. Hanya mereka bertiga berdekatan di bawah atap yang sama.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/alxsglo)! akan ada works yang twitter-exclusive~


End file.
